Comment créer un monstre
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Lui, il était l'éternel assistant, l'éternel second, admiratif, incapable, contraint. Et si, lui, décidait de basculer de l'autre côté ?


**Moi qui me désolais de rien avoir réussi à écrire pour ma publication du Lundi...**

**Bah voilà. Un dimanche matin à réviser devant la saison 1 d'UM, un ship inattendu entre les personnages de Gydias et du Fossoyeur. Et pouf, un OS de 3500 putain de mots qui arrivent. Dire qu'à la base je voulais juste noter l'idée dans un coin pour la développer plus tard. Mais grr.**

**Bon bah du coup, bonne lecture hein. Moi je retourne à mes révisions ^^'**

**Bisous mes agneaux !**

* * *

Il l'admirait tant.

Appuyé contre un mur, une cigarette sur l'oreille, deux cafés dans les mains, le bras droit du célèbre commissaire regardait ce dernier faire avouer avec brio un suspect, de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint.

Le pauvre adolescent tenait sa tête dans ses mains, pleurant presque face au charisme froid du policier debout face à lui, gardant ses mains à plat sur la table, le visage vide de toute expression.

Deux minutes plus tard, son supérieur sortait et le remerciait silencieusement en saisissant le café tendu vers lui.

Lui, n'y arrivait pas. Il tentait tout, pour lui ressembler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'étonnait même d'avoir la chance de le côtoyer au quotidien.

Une fois la paperasse expédiée, le commissaire se leva, l'invitant d'un mouvement de main à aller se fumer cette cigarette bien méritée.

L'assistant acquiesça et le suivit, se félicitant une nouvelle fois de s'être mis à fumer quand il s'était mis au service de cet homme. Ainsi, il avait une chance de pouvoir le côtoyer hors du travail, même si ce n'était que deux minutes.

Dehors, le manteau fermé à cause du froid qui courrait dans la rue, coupable qu'il ne pourrait jamais arrêter, le brillant agent au service de l'ordre fut le premier à briser le confortable silence dans lequel ils avaient passé une partie de la matinée en voyant que le briquet de son assistant émettait toujours ce double cliquetis désagréable.

"Toujours aussi discret, Votre truc, hein."

Il rit en réponse, rangeant l'engin dans sa poche et tirant une première taffe sur sa cigarette. Pensant un instant que même après toutes ces années à travailler ensemble, ils se vouvoyaient toujours.

"Ouais, faudrait que j'en achète un nouveau, mais j'oublie à chaque fois.

-Je vous en offrirais un quand on aura coincé l'autre connard."

Il leva un sourcil face à cet accès de gentillesse inhabituel. Puis le rabaissa, déçu. Il ne s'agissait que d'un engagement supplémentaire qu'il prenait par rapport au tueur qui l'obsédait tant ces dernières semaines.

"Soit, je vais attendre avant d'en changer alors." Répondit-il simplement, tentant un sourire.

Mais le commissaire était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, refaisant une nouvelle fois l'inventaire de ses connaissances, cherchant une faille, cherchant à réfléchir comme ce psychopathe du cinéma.

Il baissa la tête, laissant une partie de sa cigarette se consumer. Il savait que le prochain affrontement serait grandiose, un final. Lui, le misérable sous-fifre, avait partiellement réussi là où son supérieur échouait. Il arrivait à se mettre à la place du tueur, sans le moindre problème, sans avoir à réfléchir. Il avait lui-même une certaine passion pour le cinéma, bien moindre que "l'autre taré", comme l'appelait le commissaire, mais qui lui permettait de voir une certaine justification dans les actes du barbare. Et surtout, il enviait ce fou. Lui avait la chance d'occuper quasi-constamment les pensées de l'homme qu'il admirait, qu'il aimait même, et tout ce sang, cette violence qu'il ne contenait pas… Son sang bouillonnait par la simple pensée de libérer toute cette barbarie qu'il contenait. La délectation de tuer, d'asservir, de mettre un homme à genoux et de le faire supplier pour sa vie. Il en rêvait. L'assistant laissa échapper un rictus nerveux en repensant au psychologue du service qui lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait un "petit complexe de supériorité à régler". S'il savait…

"Hé, vous allez bien ?"

Il releva brusquement la tête. Les yeux bruns de celui qu'il admirait étaient vissés sur lui. Un peu déstabilisé par cet accès d'attention, il lâcha.

"Ouais, jpensais au tueur.

-On est deux. -Lui sourit un peu tristement celui qui se trompait sur le contenu des pensées de son subordonné- Je me demande bien où est ce connard en ce moment, et ce qu'il nous prépare.

-Rien de bien catholique, en tout cas.

-Haha, surement oui. Mais on y arrivera, on le coincera."

Il l'incluait dans cette victoire programmée ?

"Euh, "on" ?

-Hé ! Vous êtes à mes côtés depuis le début de cette histoire, ne me dites pas que vous comptez me lâcher avant la fin ! On doit chopper cet enfoiré.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

-Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire. Vous m'êtes sympathique, et croyez-moi, après ça, vous allez en chopper du galon. Je me doute que vous ne resterez pas mon subordonné bien longtemps. Ça se trouve, dans un mois, vous serez un commissaire. En tout cas, vous en avez les capacités."

L'assistant écarquilla les yeux. Faire avouer un suspect avait manifestement mis de bonne humeur celui qui passait la journée à houspiller tout le monde, les traitants d'incapable. Il se sentit pousser des ailes, oubliant ses pensées morbides précédentes.

"Vous faites quelque chose après le boulot ?"

* * *

Il n'a pas vraiment su comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Les quelques bières en trop lui avaient fait un peu perdre le fil de la soirée.

Dans les bras de l'homme qu'il admirait tant, dévorant ses lèvres alors que la porte claquait derrière eux, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec empressement, sans cesser le ballet empressé de leurs langues.

Ils tombèrent ensemble dans le lit de l'assistant, le commissaire ne prenant même pas la peine de noter l'environnement délaissé de son amant.

La nuit, déjà bien avancée, fut courte, mais intense.

Pour une fois, enfin, il était ce qui occupait l'intégralité des pensées de son commissaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, le supérieur hiérarchique s'éveilla avec la diffuse impression d'avoir louper un épisode de sa vie, ou du moins de sa nuit.

Il nota qu'il était nu, dans un lit qui n'était manifestement pas le sien, et qu'une présence chaude était blottie contre lui.

Son esprit d'enquêteur étant le seul qui semblait survivre à la débauche d'alcool de la veille, il s'enhardit à glisser ses mains sur le corps voisin, dans le noir. Il monta jusqu'à la poitrine, et nota l'absence de courbe à cet endroit, et la présence de pilosité fournie.

Il avait donc couché avec un homme, lui qui passait généralement ses nuits avec la première fille qui tombait sous son charme lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le seul homme qu'il aurait eu envie de mettre dans son lit étant…

Oh merde.

Sa main prudente monta jusqu'au visage de l'homme tandis que ses souvenirs défaillant reconstituaient le début de la soirée de la veille.

Le toucher et la mémoire firent simultanément la même constatation. Il s'agissait bien de son assistant. Celui qu'il tentait de maintenir le plus loin de lui. Dans son métier, les sentiments n'étaient que des points faibles qui risquaient d'être exploités. Et le tueur qu'ils pourchassaient était d'autant plus dangereux que cette prudence n'était pas inutile. Il refusait que celui dont la présence lui était indispensable au quotidien soit une des victimes du psychopathe. Et ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire, c'était de coucher avec ? Il devait corriger ça, vite, quitte à reprendre son attitude violente et distante.

C'est à cet instant que son second bougea, sortit du sommeil par les multiples pseudo-caresses de son amant d'un soir, et marmonna :

"C'est déjà l'heure ?"

Le commissaire nota que l'esprit de son amant était plus vif que le sien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il donc en ignorant la question.

Le ton employé éveilla totalement l'endormi.

"Honnêtement, c'est un peu flou pour moi." Tenta l'assistant dans un petit rire nerveux.

"On est deux dans ce cas. Je… Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû."

Le propriétaire du lit eut l'impression que quelque chose d'important venait d'être anéanti d'un coup de pelle vif et tranchant. Et tandis que son rêve brisé se levait déjà du lit, cherchant à tâtons ses vêtements, il s'assit, ignorant le drap qui ne le couvrait plus, les poings serrés.

"Tu regrettes."

L'interpellé suspendit son geste un instant, essayant d'ignorer le ton sec, froid, et blessé.

"C'était une erreur."

L'erreur allait riposter quand leurs téléphones sonnèrent en même temps.

La lumière fut allumée, les téléphones attrapés et décrochés.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

Le tueur était de retour.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police parut insupportablement long. Chacun gardant le silence, pensant à l'affrontement à venir, mais perturbés par la nuit précédente.

Le bras droit demeurait dans une sorte de colère froide, ses pensées mêlant sa vie et son enquête. Jusqu'au moment où elles établirent un lien inattendu. Il repoussa cette pensée, sans succès. Elle prit de plus en plus de place, devenant obsédante.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture pour rejoindre l'équipe d'intervention et se rendre sur les lieux, il retint son amant décevant en attrapant la manche de sa veste froissée.

"Commissaire. Oublions tout ça, d'accord ?"

Le concerné lui sourit en réponse, soulagé sans l'admettre, et se plongea enfin complètement dans l'action, sachant qu'il pouvait à nouveau compter sur son subordonné.

Quand ils arrivèrent, deux victimes étaient déjà à terre, répandant leur sang sur le sol. Le tueur avait vu grand. Au total, neuf otages étaient alignés devant lui, un sac marron avec un visage dessiné en blanc sur la tête. Enfin, il n'en restait plus que sept.

Le commissaire fut le premier à sortir de sa voiture.

"Mains en l'air ou je tire !"

L'assistant sortit à son tour, s'accroupissant et braquant son arme sur le tueur. C'est ainsi qu'il vit ce dernier déboutonner sa chemise, révélant la quantité d'explosif posé sur lui. Alors que son commissaire hurlait de ne pas tirer, il écarquillait les yeux. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

"Commissaire, on fait quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, fébrile.

"Fils de pute…" Cracha ce dernier, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Alors que l'autre exposait son plan, le subordonné comprit. Il s'agissait juste d'une preuve. D'une preuve que la police, et le commissaire en particulier, n'était rien pour lui. Qu'il avait déjà gagné, et qu'il le prouvait en continuant le déroulement de son émission tranquillement. Sa théorie fut confortée quand le tueur tira dans la tête d'un de ses otages.

"Personne de tire !"

"Mais faut faire quelque chose, il va tous les buter !" Tenta-t-il, laissant une chance à son commissaire de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

"Personne ne tire j'ai dit !"

Il soupira. Le tueur avait gagné, c'était déjà clair pour lui, et il ne serait qu'un témoin silencieux de cette victoire sur son supérieur. Le psychopathe continua son émission, qu'il se surprit à écouter, à apprécier. Il parvint à attirer l'attention du psychopathe quand il fit une remarque.

"Ha, car vous écoutez ce que je raconte ?"

Oui. Oui je t'écoute, voulut-il dire. Mais la présence de ses collègues autour de lui l'en empêchait.

La fin de l'émission arriva finalement, et son commissaire applaudit lentement.

"On fait quoi maintenant, on repart chacun de notre côté, comme si ne rien n'était ? C'est quoi le programme ?

-C'est ça le programme."

Il tira à nouveau, ignorant les cris du commissaire, lui prouvant sa faiblesse, tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait en même temps sur les lèvres de l'assistant discret. Il avait trouvé son nouveau modèle.

Mais son cœur se serrait toujours quand il posait les yeux sur la silhouette charismatique. Il méritait une ultime chance de se rattraper.

"Commissaire, vous devez faire quelque chose !" Tenta-t-il, reprenant un visage grave.

Allez, pensa-t-il, prouve moi que je ne t'ai pas tant admiré pour rien, que tu vaux vraiment toute la souffrance que j'ai dû encaisser à tes côtés. Prouve-moi que je ne t'ai pas aimé pour rien. Il ne lui répondait pas, concentré par les propos rageurs de son ennemi. Il l'ignorait, encore et toujours, à croire qu'il ne valait rien aux yeux du policier, qu'il ne valait rien face à un criminel. Fallait-il qu'il change définitivement de bord pour être intéressant ?

Mais ses pensées furent troublées par un nouvel hurlement de son supérieur.

"Je m'rends !"

Il écouta à peine la suite du discours de son chef. Il… Il se rendait ?

Le tueur, perturbé, pris quelques instants de silence. Instants qu'il mit à profit pour se rapprocher de son ex-amant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites commissaire ?

-Je fais ce qui doit être fait."

Son second l'ignorait, mais la culpabilité d'avoir laissé tuer tant d'innocent était principalement ce qui avait poussé le policier à agir ainsi. Et puis, il était persuadé du soutient de son amant de la veille.

"Mais vous risquez de mourir !

-Oh ça non, j'ai laissé mon téléphone allumé. -Il jeta un regard en direction de son interlocuteur, cherchant à confirmer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas à cet instant.- Il a l'air au fraise, il se rendra compte de rien. Quand l'équipe aérienne arrive, demandez-leur de me localiser, si jamais ils nous trouvent, qu'ils tirent à vue."

Le lien qu'il avait fait durant le trajet en voiture s'impose à nouveau dans l'esprit perturbé, enrichi d'une nouvelle idée. Il tourna la tête vers celui qu'il avait tant admirait alors qu'un sursaut de conscience l'affectait.

"Non désolé, jpeux pas vous faire ça." Dit-il, plus pour lui que pour son supérieur.

"Je suis votre supérieur, c'est un ordre."

Savait-il seulement, songea le traître en devenir, que cet ordre signait son arrêt de mort ?

Le futur cadavre tourna une ultime fois son visage vers lui, son visage parlant bien plus que ses mots.

"Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque-là, je vous demande de me faire confiance une dernière fois. Ok ?"

Il devait être honnête, au moins une fois avant la fin. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il était vraiment.

"Ok commissaire, mais si je…

-C'est bon !" Interrompit le psychopathe à temps.

* * *

Deux hommes étaient morts quand ils tentèrent de sauver les deux derniers otages après le départ des deux rivaux. Une grenade avait-été rentrée dans la bouche de chaque otage, la réaction en chaîne avait été dévastatrice.

C'était une chance pour lui, les deux policiers morts étant ceux qui étaient les plus proches d'eux durant la dernière conversation avec celui qui s'était sacrifié. Ainsi, personne ne put le contredire quand il affirma à l'équipe aérienne que le commissaire s'était sacrifié pour eux tous, et qu'il n'avait pas pu laisser un moyen de le retrouver.

Les recherches avaient été lancées, tandis qu'il s'enfermait dans son bureau, lançant seul la localisation. Il put repéré l'emplacement du portable avec aisance, et écarquilla les yeux face à la localisation. Comment avait-il put l'emmener là-bas ? Dans cette cave si surveillée ?

Quelle audace, quel panache… Quel talent.

Il ferma l'ordinateur, supprimant bien les informations récentes, et se rendit seul sur les lieux.

* * *

Évidemment, l'homme aux cheveux défiant la gravité l'avait intercepté au coin de la rue.

"Je viens en paix, je viens vous aider."

Les mots étaient sortis naturellement de sa bouche, comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie de pouvoir les prononcer enfin.

* * *

Le commissaire s'éveilla avec difficulté dans cette cave sentant le renfermé.

Caché derrière le mur, son ex-assistant écoutait avec une joie difficilement dissimulée à l'arrogance inutile de son ancien supérieur.

La lumière fut allumée, et, enfin, il put sentir la peur dans la voix d'habitude si assurée.

"Je comprends pas, je devrais avoir déjà…

-Réussi à m'arrêter ? Jsuis pas fan de tout ce qu'est menottes, j'ai les poignets vachement sensibles.

-Mais dit moi la vérité ! Ce n'est pas normal !" Hurla-t-il, perdant totalement ses moyens.

Il était terrifié, il n'arrivait plus à donner le change. Pourquoi était-il encore coincé ici ? Où étaient ses collègues ? Pourquoi l'enfoiré était toujours en train de se pavaner devant lui, libre d'agir comme il le voulait ?

"Et tu n'as pas deviné ? -Lança le tueur, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. - Ça semblait logique pourtant… Repose-toi les bonnes questions.

-Je… Je vois pas putain !"

Qu'est-ce qu'il ignorait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait qui était si vital ?

"Je vais t'aider. Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ?

-Parce que c'est mon métier. -Répondit-il sans réfléchir.- Parce que je me dois de…

-D'aller jusqu'au bout ? C'est ça que t'allais dire hein, d'aller jusqu'au bout pour m'attraper ?

-Ouais. -Il nota tristement qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la discussion.- Ouais, jusqu'au bout.

-Même au point de sacrifier ta vie pour deux civils dont on n'en a rien à foutre ?

-Non, je ne ferais pas ça sans avoir… Sans avoir quelqu'un…"

Son assistant. Il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi s'il n'avait pas été persuadé du soutien sans faille de son bras droit, s'il n'éprouvait pas tant d'affection et une confiance sans borne à son égard. Il leva la tête, son cœur subitement écrasé dans un étau, le regard horrifié. Lui qui avait tant voulu cacher ses faiblesses, il avait échoué ?

Son subordonné, son ami, son amant même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

"Tu…

-Ha bah voilà, il commence à comprendre !"

Sa respiration accéléra tandis que son cœur loupait plusieurs battements.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" Hurla-t-il, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient d'affluer.

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu l'as tué lui aussi. -Son cœur se serra davantage à l'évocation de cette possibilité- Non non non non ! -Il ne pouvait pas l'envisager, c'était impossible !- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" Cria-t-il, désespéré.

De l'autre côté du mur, l'assistant avait subitement envie d'intervenir, pour empêcher son nouveau chef de dévoiler sa trahison. Ce ton dans la voix de celui qu'il avait aimé lui serrait la gorge. Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Était-ce de la culpabilité ?

Il regretta un instant que le commissaire n'est pas fait preuve de tant de sentiment à son égard plus tôt. Les choses auraient pu être bien différentes... Mais c'était trop tard. Alors, symboliquement, il sortit une dernière cigarette de son paquet.

"Moi ? -Continuait le tueur- Bah rien du tout.

-Hein ? -Lâcha l'otage, déstabilisé. S'il n'avait pas tué son précieux soutient, pourquoi était-il dans cette situation ?- Mais ce n'est pas possible, je…"

Il s'interrompit soudainement. Ce cliquetis de briquet, venant de derrière le mur, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça." Sourit le tueur, ravi de l'expression que prenait son otage.

Ce dernier perdait toute contenance, et son cœur se desserrait pour mieux revenir l'étreindre. Il n'était pas mort, certes, mais c'était pire. Son corps se crispait. Non. Ce n'était pas possible, il… Il ne l'avait pas… trahi ?

Le silence soudain de l'autre côté fit sourire le traître, d'un sourire sans joie, amer, qui se souvenait de son bref entretien avec son nouveau supérieur.

* * *

"Tu trahirais tes frères d'armes ?

-Sans hésiter.

-Et pourquoi ?"

Une multitude de réponse avaient affluées dans son cerveau.

_Car un certain commissaire m'a déçu, a trahi ma confiance. Car je veux tuer, me venger. Car je veux pouvoir être libre, libre d'agir, libre de tuer. Car vous avez su l'intéresser, et pas moi. Car faire le mal donne plus de résultat que faire le bien._

Mais au lieu de ça, il avait simplement résumé :

"Car je comprends ce que vous faites."

* * *

"Non, c'est pas possible. -Chuchota l'otage trahi, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y croire. Pas un seul instant. Mais la vérité était là- T'es là salopard ? Répond ! Répond-moi si t'as encore un peu de dignité ! -Tenta-t-il de le provoquer. Une réponse, une preuve que tout ça était faux, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, rien de plus. Mais le silence fut son seul écho.- Espèce de… Espèce de… -Son cerveau admit finalement la cruelle vérité, il y avait bien un traître dans ses rangs, et il avait fallu que ça soit lui.- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Ce n'est pas possible… Non… Pas toi ! -Il hurlait pour de bon, se déchirant les cordes vocales à en faire frémir le peu de conscience qu'il restait chez son interlocuteur silencieux.- Pourquoi toi ? Répond !"

L'autre laissa sa cigarette se consumer seule. Il voulait lui répondre. Lui répondre que tout était de sa faute, qu'il était à l'origine du monstre que son subordonné était devenu à ses yeux. Mais au lieu de ça, il laissa sa cigarette à moitié consommée tomber, et l'écrasa, signe discret qu'attendait le tueur pour agir. Si le traître ne voulait pas prendre la parole, c'est qu'il en avait le monopole.

"C'est pas possible nianiania, pas toi nianiania… Juste, j'aimerais savoir, ça fait quoi de perdre ?"

Le nouveau bras droit du tueur s'éloigna, assistant de loin aux ultimes supplications du commissaire, sursautant à peine face aux multiples coups de feu. Sa vraie personnalité pouvait enfin entrer en action.

Il fit un dernier saut au poste de police toujours en effervescence, alors qu'une équipe était partie vers l'ancien QG du tueur où des voisins avaient entendu des coups de feu. Il profita du peu de gens encore présent dans le secteur pour effacer toute trace du dossier dans les serveurs, et quitta définitivement l'endroit alors qu'un collègue décrochait l'appel d'un des membres de l'escouade. Le commissaire avait été retrouvé mort.

* * *

"Allez grimpe."

Il sourit, et monta dans le véhicule blanc, volé, comme toujours, du tueur.

Sa nouvelle vie démarrait aujourd'hui.


End file.
